Como el agua y el aceite
by Doof-fan
Summary: Roger nunca le había prestado atención a su hermano, definitivamente entre ellos existía una gruesa barrera ¿Que pasaría si Roger necesitara la ayuda de Heinz?


**Me encuentro sin Internet por ahora por lo que subo esto desde un Ciber, es bastante incomodo XD Pero queria subir esto apenas lo termine.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Tengo mas capitulos para el reto pero una cosa a la vez.**

 **Phineas and Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Disney y Dan Povenmire y Swapmy Marsh**

* * *

Ser el alcalde de Danville no era una tarea sencilla como muchos podían pensar. En realidad, era bastante trabajo mantener todo en orden, hacer de su trabajo un proceso transparente, mantener a la población satisfecha y al mismo tiempo no gastar de más los recursos de la ciudad. La suya no era precisamente una ciudad tranquila, por lo menos todos los días tenía noticias de cosas extraordinarias que ocurrían en ciertos sectores pero no era nada para preocuparse. Lo que más lo mantenía preocupado era su hermano. Aún más que la taza de robos, que las promesas de campaña o que llegar temprano a su trabajo. Era el chiflado de su hermano y su horrible rencor contra el lo que más le ocupaba la mente aunque tratara de disimularlo.

Sabía que desde niños la relación entre ellos estaba condenada al fracaso. Siempre hubo una rivalidad entre ambos, parecía que Heinz lo había odiado solo por el echo de nacer, o al menos así lo sentía el. Nunca se habían podido hallar hermanos más diferentes que ellos dos, no recordaba haber tenido nada en común jamás con el mayor. Ni en su juventud, ni ahora…ni nunca.

De todas formas el había intentado poner de su parte cuando eran más jóvenes. De alguna forma se sintió culpable por arruinar la pintura en la que había estado trabajando tanto tiempo.

¿Lo había echo porque sentía lastima por su hermano o fue para quedar bien consigo mismo?

La verdad no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas. Sabía que en el fondo Heinz no le haría nada realmente, había escuchado cientos de veces sus ganas de "apoderarse del Área Limítrofe" por alguna razón pero sabía que eso solo quedaba en palabras. Dejo de darle vueltas a los pensamientos sobre el y se concentró en lo que quería hacer. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer ya que las vacaciones se terminaban y poco a poco el ambiente veraniego del lugar sería remplazado por horarios, trafico abundante, en fin, el estrés de la vida diaria. Y el debía tener todo preparado para recibir eso.

Comenzó a ordenar los papeles que necesitaba para el día en su oficina. No pasaba nada interesante en ese momento. A pesar de que amaba su trabajo, a veces podía ser ligeramente aburrido. Le esperaba un largo día.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a oscurecer le ordeno a su secretaria que guardara los informes que ya estaban firmados de las leyes pendientes y de las hojas de presupuesto. Se había levantado y había ido hacia el espejo de su oficina para arreglar su corbata y su traje, no le gustaba mostrar una faceta desordenada al resto, el era alguien que guardaba mucho las apariencias.

—Disculpe, señor alcalde.

—¿Si, que ocurre?

—Había un papel debajo de su escritorio, lo recogí pero al leerlo me fije que es un informe técnico de hace un mes aproximadamente. Tiene el sello de "urgente"

—Mmm…déjalo sobre el escritorio. Lo leeré antes de irme a casa.

Ya estaba preparado para irse. Dejo su maleta junto al asiento y tomo el informe. Mientras lo iba leyendo, su expresión cambiaba de sorprendida a preocupada. La asistente se había dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor alcalde?

—¡No puedo creer que no lo hubiese visto antes! Esto es inaudito…—se tomó la cabeza con las manos en señal de preocupación. Esto representaba una piedra en el zapato para un día que presagiaba ser como cualquier otro.

La secretaria tomo el papel, el cual estaba bastante arrugado y sucio por estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo bajo el escritorio en el suelo, y vio que se trataba de una detallada descripción de los técnicos electricistas que le indicaban al alcalde Roger sobre la urgente reparación de los cables subterráneos de la ciudad. Si no se hacía a tiempo, podría haber un grave cortocircuito.

—Estamos a días de que la vida laboral retorne a Danville. Los cables no soportaran esto. Debemos hacer algo ya…pero necesito más tiempo.

—Si quiere puedo telefonear a la empresa para ver que se puede hacer.

—¡No! Nadie debe saber que deje pasar esto, arruinaría mi reputación. Seria tachado como un alcalde irresponsable.

—Yo creía que ya debía estar acostumbrado —susurro para si la asistente cuando recordó que el alcalde solía tener la costumbre de dejar informes importantes tirados por ahí (*)

—Iré a casa…en el camino pensare una solución.

Y diciendo esto, se despidió de ella y fue directo hacia su hogar, preguntándose cómo había sido tan descuidado. Mientras más aceleraba el paso, miraba los postes de luz pensando que en cualquier momento podían explotar o alguna cosa similar. Que toda la vida moderna de Danville se paralizaría por culpa suya ¡No podía permitirlo! Una vez los habitantes de la ciudad se habían levantado contra el y no había sido una experiencia agradable, no quería que ello se repitiera (**)

Iba tan ocupado que no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de el, antes de que pudiera correrse, ya estaban ambos tirados en el suelo debido al duro impacto.

—¡Auch! ¿Acaso no sabes mirar por dónde vas?

—No me hables así ¿Acaso no sabes que soy…

Se detuvo cuando vio contra quien se había estrellado. Era su hermano Heinz.

Perfecto, este día no podía terminar peor de lo que ya era.

—Oh, disculpen. El perfecto Roger necesita toda la calle para el solo y su enorme ego —dijo el doctor con sarcasmo.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para discusiones infantiles. Lo siento ¿Esta bien? Estoy ocupado eso es todo —rápidamente se agacho para recoger las cosas que había tirado pero el mayor lo detuvo.

—¡No toques mis cosas! Son parte de mi próximo proyecto para mañana y no quiero que pierdas nada.

—Ah, lo siento. No quería arruinar tus juguetes.

—¡No son juguetes! Son piezas para mi próximo –Inador con el que dominare el Área Limítrofe

—Como digas, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso, no quería tener una discusión con su hermano y oír como este planeaba conspirar algo contra el ni escuchar como un ornitorrinco con sombrero lo había golpeado y destruido sus cosas…tuvo una idea.

Era descabellada pero haría el intento.

—¡Oye, Heinz! —se dio la vuelta y levanto la mano para llamar su atención —¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Qué? ¿A mí? —eso lo había tomado por sorpresa —¿Después de chocar conmigo y tirar mis cosas y dejarme hablando solo me pides ayuda? ¿El perfecto Roger pidiéndole ayuda a su hermano?

—No estoy para tus sarcasmos. Es un asunto sobre…—no sabía cómo abordarlo— del gobierno, por lo que no puedes negarte.

—Ah, claro. Aprovechas tu poder político para obligarme a hacerte un favor. Luego dicen que yo soy el malvado

—¡Vamos! No es algo tan difícil —no sabía qué hacer para convencerlo, sabía que estaba siendo amable con el por conveniencia—es sobre las cosas que te gustan hacer a ti, te divertirás. Esta dentro de tu área.

—¿Mi área? —pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, su hermano menor lo tomo con fuerza y lo llevo rápido a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar que no fuera en mitad de la calle a oscuras.

Lo obligo a sentarse en una banca de una iluminada plaza para explicarle la situación. Era su última esperanza. Heinz Doofenshmirtz no tenía ganas de ayudar a Roger, menos aun si era algo para beneficiar a la ciudad para reputación suya, pero sabía por otro lado que si no lo hacía, Roger podía ser bastante astuto para persuadirlo y tenía a la policía de su lado. Al final termino accediendo de mala gana.

—¡Muy bien! Déjame ver si entendí…¿Quieres que yo resuelva en un par de horas un problema eléctrico grave de hace un mes, que se agravo producto de tu irresponsabilidad para que tu quedes bien ante la gente?

—¡Si lo dices así obvio que suena mal!

—Déjame pensarlo un poco —dejo la caja que llevaba con sus cachivaches en el piso y murmuraba un par de cosas para si mismo—¡Esta bien, lo hare! Pero no por ti, sino porque tu asunto me afecta directamente a mí también.

—Oh, hermano, no sabes cuánto te agradezc…

—Deja las formalidades a un lado, permiso

Sin dejar de terminar hablar a Roger, se levantó y lo hizo a un lado. El alcalde estaba desconcertado ¿Qué estaba haciendo el chiflado de su hermano?

Se vio aún más sorprendido cuando este intentaba levantar una tapa que se encontraba en la calle sin éxito.

—¿Qué miras? Ayúdame a quitarla.

—Pero…—sin mucho esfuerzo la quito revelando una profunda escalera—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

—Arreglando tu problema ¿No es eso lo que querías? Pásame la caja de herramientas.

Roger le acerco un maletín que se encontraba dentro de las cosas que transportaba el doctor. Se las entrego y le volvió a preguntar.

—¿En serio vas a bajar ahí ahora, de noche?

—¡Obvio! Estuve pensándolo y si no quería dejar pendiente mi encuentro con Perry el ornitorrinco tenía que hacer esto ahora. No correré mis eventos importantes por hacerle favores al alcalde.

Y diciendo esto, bajo por la escalera. O bueno, hasta la mitad, ya que se escuchó un grito y un golpe duro al fondo.

—¡Heinz! ¿Estás bien?

—Si, estoy acostumbrado. Ven tu también, necesito que alguien sostenga la linterna por mí.

—Recordatorio, encargarte a partir de mañana de limpiar a fondo tu oficina todos los días —dijo para si mismo y bajo por el estrecho y tétrico tubo.

Una vez que llego abajo, se encontraba en un sitio bastante pequeño. Habían cables en el suelo y una orilla en donde su hermano había caminado hasta no muy adelante donde podía verse que todos esos gruesos cables llegaban a una especie de panel donde se unían haciendo gruesas formaciones. Como le habían indicado, estaban muy dañados y se podían ver sus centros de cobre en algunos. Sintió un poco de miedo de electrocutarse.

—¡Roger! ¡Apresúrate!

—¡Ya voy!

Fue hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y tomo la linterna mientras el científico habría la maleta con los instrumentos necesarios y sacaba algunas cosas. El alcalde no tenía idea de que es lo que haría o como resolvería esto. Apunto a donde se unían varios cables y se dio cuenta de que no sería una tarea sencilla.

—Oye…solo por curiosidad ¿Cómo supiste que tenías que bajar por aquí? —no se le ocurría otra forma de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado mientras el mayor trabajaba.

—No es primera vez que vengo por acá.

—¿Ah, si? —no supo que responder a eso. La vida de su hermano era bastante estrafalaria y prefería no indagar la razón de que estuviera andando como una rata debajo de la ciudad haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

Otro silencio de varios minutos se hizo. Era increíble, el era un exitoso político con la habilidad de hablar frente a multitudes y convencerlas de sus ideales y no era capaz de sostener una conversación normal con el extraño de su hermano.

—Heinz…—miraba nervioso alrededor buscando que decir—¿Cómo ha estado Vanessa?

—Bien. —dijo cortante.

Otra vez. No sabía si esa hostilidad para responderle había estado siempre o era por el lugar incomodo donde se encontraban.

—¿Y que me dices de…

—¡Por el odio a los ornitorrincos, puedes dejar que me concentre!

—Ah, lo siento —agradecía que estuvieran a oscuras, Roger no quería que nadie viera que se sentía avergonzado por hacer enojar a su hermano. Sus rivales políticos se reirían de ello si se enteraran.

—Por favor pásame la cinta aislante

—Aquí tienes —por lo menos se había roto el tenso ambiente.

—Gracias. Y por favor, apunta la luz más arriba, acá está el principal problema.

El alcalde hizo lo que el doctor le pedía. Le resultaba curioso cómo era el quien ahora recibía ordenes pero no lo menciono ya que no quería que su hermano se lo recalcara en un futuro encuentro inesperado.

Fue en esos minutos de nuevo silencio que se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor era bastante más hábil de lo que pensó arreglando el problema. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ese detalle, siempre lo había tomado por inventor frustrado y jamás se preocupó por indagar que era lo que hacía con todos esos planos inentendibles para el. Ahora veía frente a sus ojos la prueba de que si tenía talento para ello, solo que la mala suerte parecía perseguirlo.

Sintió una sensación que nunca antes había sentido ¿Era culpa acaso? ¿Pero por qué seria? El no había echo nada malo ¿O si? ¿Ignorar a su hermano y nunca apoyarlo había contribuido al grueso muro que existía entre ellos dos? ¿La actitud de Heinz hacia el estaba justificada?

De nuevo estaba pensando cosas que lo incomodaban. No podía cambiar el pasado y el presente ya era un escenario sin retorno. Solo atinó a decir:

—Hey, haces mejor trabajo que los técnicos de la municipalidad. Ellos se hubiesen tardado días en arreglar esto.

—No necesito tus cumplidos —tal vez no se había percatado pero su voz se había suavizado un poco más.

Roger se había dado cuenta de ello. Si, no había sido un hermano precisamente ideal para el pero debió haber sido más atento con el en el pasado. Debió preocuparse menos de su popularidad y si mismo y pensar que al lado de el había alguien que no lo estaba pasando muy bien y que lo necesitaba. Otra vez esos sentimientos de culpa.

—Oye, Heinz…cuando termines ¿Te gustaría cenar en mi casa?

—No, ya te dije que no puedo atrasar mi encuentro con Perry el ornitorrinco. Se supone que en este momento yo debería estar terminando los planos de mi –Inador para mañana construirlo temprano y así enfrentarme con el antes de la tarde. Ahora tendré que llegar para terminarlo y acostarme más tarde de lo normal. Pásame la llave inglesa.

—Aquí tienes —por lo menos se había quebrado el hielo. Al parecer lo animaba hablar de sus inventos y de ese tal "Perry el ornitorrinco" con el que su hermano parecía tener una enfermiza obsesión. —Y ese Perry ¿A que se dedica?

—Ah, Perry el ornitorrinco —al parecer era lo único que podía distraerlo de su tarea ya que dejo las cosas en el suelo para concentrarse en hablar —es una personificación semi-acuatica, con furia dinámica imparable (***)

—Ya veo —definitivamente no era tarea fácil hablar con su hermano sin terminar desconcertado por algo. Por lo menos había echo el intento.

—¡Listo! Esta cosa debería estar estable por lo menos durante un tiempo. De todas formas deberían echarle una revisada pronto, no te aseguro de que esto no explote. Ahora salgamos de acá.

No le dio tiempo de decir nada. Recogió las cosas y le indico que iluminara el camino de regreso. Antes de lo que hubiesen pensado ya habían vuelto a la superficie. El alcalde volvía a poner la tapa en su lugar y le entrego sus cosas al doctor quien las guardo dentro de su caja.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya —miro su reloj.

—¡Heinz, espera! —el científico se dio vuelta esperando. Si era para pedirle otro favor ya tenía preparada la respuesta —tengo algo para ti.

—¿Para mi? —ahora el era el desconcertado. Roger nunca le había dado nada, ni siquiera un saludo por su cumpleaños ni nada similar.

—Si, como agradecimiento por tus…servicios —le entrego un fajo de billetes.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —se quedó de pie mirando el dinero que le daba su hermano ¿Acaso era una jugarreta?

—¡No! Hablo en serio. Hiciste el trabajo que te pedí, y por lo que vi allí abajo, nadie salvo tu pudo haberlo echo tan bien. Me dará tiempo más que suficiente para enviar personal calificado a terminarlo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —en realidad lo que quería era buscar alguna forma de darle las gracias y no se le ocurría ninguna. Se sintió algo mal por pensar que en un principio lo había forzado a hacerle el favor pero lo que había reflexionado allí le había echo cambiar de opinión.

—Si insistes —tomo los billetes y los guardo. No sabía que pensar, Roger era un político y podía esperar cualquier cosa de el. Tomo sus cosas y se fue de vuelta a su edificio. Esto solo lo había atrasado más de lo que hubiese querido.

—Eee..¿Hermano?

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Yo…—sabía que nunca tendría otra oportunidad para decirlo—gracias. En serio.

—No hay de que. Pero no te acostumbres.

Y diciendo esto desapareció entre la oscuridad. No quería reconocerlo pero en el fondo, se había sentido muy bien de que Roger, por primera vez, lo felicitaba y agradecía algo que venía de su parte. El alcalde también se sentía extraño por lo que había pasado. Se quedó de pie un rato al medio de la plaza, pensando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Al día siguiente, y solo por esta vez, el cambio el objetivo de su plan del día de causarle molestias a Roger y lo dirigió hacia cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

 _*En el episodio "Halcon" (The Beak) se ve que Roger es extremadamente descuidado con los informes importantes._

 _**En Save Summer los habitantes de Danville se levantaron contra Roger._

 _***En el episodio Arte Enorme, Heinz hace esta descripción de Perry en una carta a su profesora. Es uno de mis momentos preferidos y quise agregarlo ya que resume en pocas palabras el como ve el doctor a Perry._

* * *

 _ **Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**_


End file.
